Mudando
by Luu Higurashi Potter
Summary: A vida de Kagome Higurashi muda quando ela e sua família se mudam para Tókio. Nova escola, novos amigos, nova casa e, principalmente, novos vizinhos.
1. New Neighbors

Capítulo 1: **DE NOVA YORQUE À TÓQUIO**

É isso aí... Minha vida acabou! Tudo o que minha mãe diz é:

- Vai ficar tudo bem Kagome, sei que você está acostumada com seus amigos e sua escola aqui de Nova Yorque, mas você também poderá ter tudo isso em Tóquio... Acalme-se faça suas malas, partiremos amanhã!

É, vou me mudar para Tóquio, deixar meu namorado Houjo, minhas amigas, Eri e Asumi. Ah, sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho 16 anos e dentro de 4 dias vou passar a cursar o segundo ano em uma escola de Tóquio. Minha mãe é dona de uma grande grif de moda e meu pai é dono de uma rede de TV e, segundo a eles ficará mais fácil de administrar os negócios de Tóquio. Fala sério, aqui é Nova Yorque!

Tenho um irmão, Souta Higurashi de 15 anos, eu não viveria sem ele. O meu namorado Houjo é muito atencioso, carinhoso e, cá entre nós o maior gato! Cabelos castanhos, olhos negos e 1,80 de altura. Mas é meu melhor amigo. Sabe quando você sabe que em certas amizades tem que separar BEM de namoro? Eu sabia. Mas o Houjo é um fofinho e eu não podia magoar ele.

Souta quer ir para Tóquio, diferente de mim, ele acha que vai ser divertido! O que eu faço com um irmão desses? Ops... Meu celular está tocando! Opa é o Houjo, o que é que eu falo para ele?

- Kagome falando!

- Oi meu amor, é o Houjo!

- Houjo, oi! Precisamos conversar, quando podemos no encontrar?

- Vamos jantar hoje, te pego às 19h.

- Certo, até hoje à noite. Beijos!

- Até meu amor!

Bom, é isso aí vou ter que contar para o Houjo, mas, eu gosto tanto dele! Apesar de ele ser como um irmão para mim... Toc-toc!

Entra! – disse eu – Ah, é você Souta...

- Ei mana, não fique assim você até vai se livrar daquele idiota do Houjo!

- Souta! Não fala assim do Houjo! Nós três éramos grandes amigos... E

- E você teve a brilhante ideia de aceitar o pedido dele. Francamente, Kagome. – reclamou ele.

- Ele é um ótimo namorado, se você quer saber. Além do mais você odeia todos os meus namorados! Por acaso você acha que eu vou ficar solteira para sempre, hein?

- Claro que não, eu não ligo para essa história de irmão não poderem namorar e casar, e aí K-chan, aceita se casar comigo, o homem que sempre será fiel a você? - disse me zoando.

- Vai sonhando maninho... Legal! Agora posso dizer que recusei um pedido de casamento! Mas não se preocupa Souta, eu te amo, não viveria sem você! - disse ironicamente.

- Ah, pelo menos isso, eu também te amo maminha! - sarcástico ciumento. Esse é o meu irmão!

- Ta bom, eu sei...-disse a garota - agora saí daqui que eu tenho que me arrumar para sair com o Houjo!

Só vou permitir porque a gente vai embora amanhã, tá? – disse Souta saindo do quarto da irmã, que linda irmã que ele tinha, cabelos logos e negros, olho castanhos, cor de mel e corpo perfeito, curvas acentuadas peitos e bumbum fartos...

Kagome tomou um banho e seguiu para o closet, resolveu vestir uma das mais novas criações de sua mãe, uma calça leg e uma básica preta, uma xadrez escura, um cinto prata, uma bota vermelha com cano alto até os joelhos. Voltou ao banheiro passou uma maquiagem básica, estava pronta!

Já eram 19h, a campainha tocou, Kagome levantou-se e foi em direção à porta.

- Mãe, eu já vou!

- Vai sair com o Houjo?

- Sim! – disse Kagome saindo da casa.

Chegou a hora... Droga, ele está fazendo aquele sorriso de "eu nunca vou te abandonar" Tenho que ter coragem para contar a ele.

- Olá Houjo! – disse eu, quebrando o silêncio.

- Oi! – disse ele, me beijando.

Ah, ele beijava razoavelmente bem, fala sério Houjo, desse jeito como é que eu vou te dizer que é provável que eu nunca mais veja você!

- Vamos? – disse, abrindo a porta do carro para mim... Ah, como ele é gentil, bonito, carinhoso...

Kagome sempre ouvira falar de amor, das sensações, do nervosismo... Ela gostava de Houjo, mas com certeza não o amava, mas também não queria magoá-lo.

- Claro! – disse entrando no carro.

Chegando ao shopping se dirigiram à praça de alimentação.

- E então Kagome, você disse que precisava falar comigo, o que aconteceu? Seus olhos não escondem que há algo errado.

Droga, Houjo a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma, afinal ele sempre foram unidos desde os 5 anos, quando ele prometeu que sempre a protegeria...

- Vamos, fale amor, o que aconteceu? Seja o que for, você sabe, eu sempre a protegerei! – ele sempre a lembrava disso.

- Houjo, você sabe, meus pais são pessoas de negócios e, tem grandes responsabilidades... – começou.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem haver? – perguntou.

- Tem haver que segundo a eles, de Tóquio eles poderiam administrar melhor os negócios, então... – fez uma pausa.

Vai Kagome continua, dizia uma voz em sua mente. Certo era isso que tinha que fazer... Qual é K-chan é só falar!

- Então? – pressionou Houjo.

- Então, eu e minha família vamos nos mudar para Tóquio – disse Kagome por fim.

- O QUÊ? QUANDO? – gritou Houjo.

- Vamos nos mudar para Tóquio... – ela teria que abandoná-lo -... Amanhã. Desculpe Houjo. – falou

- Amanhã, e você só me contou hoje, Kagome? – Houjo estava pálido e com uma expressão de horror. Pobre Houjo...

- Não, quando liguei para você meus pais tinham acabado de contar a mim e ao meu irmão, temos que ir e dentro de 4 dias passarei a estudar em uma escola de Tóquio.

- E eu? K-chan eu te amo! – choramingou.

- Houjo eu gosto muito de você, mas eu tenho que ir, também não gosto da ideia, mas eu não tenho opção, eu não queria deixar Nova Yorque... – tentou consolá-lo

- Kagome, me diga você apenas gosta de mim não é mesmo? Você não me ama?

Kagome não respondeu, não queria fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais, ele não merecia isso.

- Diga! – ordenou.

- Houjo, é verdade, não amo você, mas te adoro, você sempre será meu melhor amigo e...

- Não me importa, eu te amo e sempre vou te amar Kagome, sempre estarei com você – ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso – isso, é para você nunca se esquecer de mim...– e Hojo sorriu, isso mesmo sorriu! – abra!

- Ah Houjo... – e abriu a caixinha, dentro, havia um colar com um pingente de coração – é lindo, e eu jamais me esqueceria de você.

Abra o coração Kagome – ela obedeceu, dentro havia duas fotos de um dado a de Kagome e do outro uma de Houjo. – Venha, acho melhor levá-la para casa.

Nesse momento Kagome já estava em lagrimas. Houjo a abraçou e começaram a andar em direção ao estacionamento.

- Acalme-se meu amor, não estou zangado com você, é só que para mim foi um choque – e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha molhada pelas lágrimas.

Como ele conseguia se tão compreensivo? Kagome entrou no carro. O caminho até sua casa foi silencioso, eles não trocaram uma só palavra...

Houjo segurava e acariciava sua mão. Chegando em casa Kagome se despediu de Houjo, saiu andando em direção de seu quarto e começou a arrumar suas malas, afinal eram só 20h30min.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No dia seguinte Kagome estava bastante tensa, já estava dentro do avião. E em sua cabeça as dúvidas... Como seria viver e Tóquio? Como seriam as pessoas? E a escola? Ela conseguiria fazer amigos?

Ei Kagome, relaxa! – disse Souta – Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver, vai ter muitos amigos e amigas em Tóquio. Mais amigAS, eu espero.

- Será Souta? Você está tão confiante... – disse Kagome com insegurança. Lembrou-se das palavras de Houjo "Seja feliz meu amor, e não se preocupe todos irão gostar de você, sentirei sua falta!".

- É claro! Só não vai arranjar um namorado...De jeito nenhum – disse Souta com firmeza.

POR QUE NÃO? – perguntou Kagome com os arregalados.

- Porque eu não vou deixar, oras! Consegui me livrar do Houjo, agora ninguém chega perto de você!

Ah, por isso – disse Kagome com tranqüilidade – Às vezes você é patético Souta!

Atenção senhores passageiros, já aterrissamos em Tóquio, favor peguem suas bagagens de mão e retirem-se do avião – disse a comandante de bordo com uma voz enjoada. Kagome obedeceu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome! – chamou sua mãe – Venha até aqui! Você também Souta!

Kagome desceu as escada da mansão e foi ao encontro de seus pais assim como Souta.

- Quer falar conosco Okaa-chan? – falaram em uníssono.

Só quero pedir para vocês se arrumarem os nossos vizinhos, a família Taisho – informou a mãe – estejam aqui em meia hora. Vão!

Meia hora depois...

Kagome, minha filha você está linda! Vamos!

Chegando a mansão dos Taisho...

- Sejam bem vindos! Eu sou Myuga, a família Taisho os espera na sala de estar.

- Olá – disse um senhor, certamente o chefe da família Taisho – Meu nome é Inu Taisho e esta é minha esposa Ysumi Taisho, meus filhos logo estarão aqui...

- Olá – disse Ysumi – Vocês crianças gostariam de ir ao jardim? Creio que não querem ficar por aqui...Ah, este é meu filho Inyasha – disse ao ver o rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos violetas, aquele era o rapaz mais bonito que já vira na vida...

- Ah, mãe... Sou Inuyasha – apresentou-se o rapaz.

- Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi – Souta ficou emburrado.

- Sou Souta!

Inuyasha ficou imóvel, olhava para Kagome ela era sem dúvida nenhuma perfeita!

- Então vamos ao jardim?

- Claro...- responderam os dois sorrindo.

- Eu posso levá-los até lá mãe! – ofereceu-se Inuyasha – por aqui.

O que está acontecendo comigo? Se mexe Kagome. Souta o seguiu me segurando pela mão. O jardim era lindo, havia uma lago e muitas árvores

- Eu vou buscar refrigerantes – ofereceu-se Inuyasha.

- Eu vou com você, caso precise de ajuda – disse Souta

- Certo. Eu vou esperar aqui. - comentou K.

Kagome sentou-se em um banco. Um muro de 2m dividia os terrenos. De repente avistou um rapaz, também muito bonito em cima do muro olhando para o céu. Ele tinhas cabelos longos, num tom prateado e lindos olho dourados e uma expressão fria. Quem seria ele?fitou-o por longos minutos.

- Por quanto tempo vai ficar me observando? – perguntou, fazendo Kagome desviar os olhos.

- Sou Seshoumaru e você é?

- Kagome Higurashi.

- Olha quem resolveu dar as caras, Sesshoumaru! – disse Inuyasha em tom de zombaria.

- Poupe-me das suas criancices Inuyasha. – e saiu andando em direção à casa – Até mais Kagome.

- Até Sesshoumaru. – disse Kagome – Então Inuyasha, ele é seu irmão?

_- Meio_-irmão – corrigiu Inuyasha entregando um copo de refrigerante para Kagome

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kagome acordou no meio da noite... Resolveu passear pelo jardim. Adivinha quem ela viu em cima do muro?

- Sesshoumaru?

- Andando pelo jardim no meio da noite Kagome?

- Estou sem sono, e você não dorme?

- Estou sem sono

- Você é um tanto misterioso sabia?

- Sabia que as pessoas têm medo de mim?

- Por que eu teria medo de você? Me dê um bom motivo. – desafiou

- Minha frieza, mas gosto de você Kagome... Não parece fútil como as outras.

- Você fala como se conhecesse as mulheres. Umpf, mas que bom que gosta de mim. Até mais Sesshoumaru, estou ficando com sono – bocejou – e vá dormir. Também gosto de você Sesshy.

- Sesshy?

- Sesshoumaru é grande demais e Sesshy e fofinho – disse Kagome entrando em casa – Boa noite Sesshy!

- Kagome – suspirou – Kagome...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome saiu para conhecer a cidade. No dia seguinte começariam as aulas. Viu Sesshy e Inu na frente do portão de costas para ela.

- Oi Sesshy! Olá Inu!

- Sesshy! – zombou Inu – Ah, bom dia K-chan – ela lançou um olhar mortal para Inu.

- Olá, Kagome. Sabe, você não deveria sair assim

- Por que?

- Porque desse jeito vai ofuscar a luz do sol.

- Ah, fala sério Sesshy!

- Tenho que admitir que ele está certo – disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome pela cintura – Está precisando de um guia turístico ou uma boa companhia?

- Seria ótimo Inu – disse – te vejo depois Sesshy!

- Tá!

Nos últimos dois dias Kagome passava o dia inteiro com Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru. Eles tinham virado grandes amigos.

- Ei K-chan, não vai nem agradecer? – perguntou Inu

- Por que eu te agradeceria?

- Porque eu te fiz um grande favor, ué! Te livrei do meu irmão.

Kagome ignorou-o. Quando saia com Inuyasha eles iam a lugaras agitado, já Sesshy a levava a lugares reservados e calmos. Embora diferentes, ambos eram uma ótima companhia.

- Ei Inu, Vamos juntos para a escola amanhã?

- Claro, meu amigo Miroku vai passar na minha casa, vamos todos juntos! Ei Kagome, aonde vamos hoje? – perguntou

- Não sei, quem conhece a cidade é você!

- Vamos ao museu Kagome – disse uma voz atrás dela, Sesshy!

- Claro Sesshy! – disse, pulando ao seu lado – Você vem Inuyasha?

- Não, vou ligar para o Miroku – disse – Nos vemos amanhã de manhã K.

- Ok! – disse – Vamos Sesshy!

Inuyasha viu Kagome sair, pegou o celular e discou o numero do Miroku. Ele atendeu no segundo toque:

_- Oi Inuyasha! Ta sumido, hein? Não falo com você a 3 dias!_

- Estava mostrando a cidade a uma amiga... Vamos juntos para escola amanhã, certo?

_- Claro, como sempre! Mas amiga, né? Sei..._

- Cala a boca, idiota. Teremos companhia! Amanhã conversamos então! Tchau!

**Continua...**

**Hello Minna!**

**Bem vindos a minha primeira fic, agora reescrita.**

**Reviws, pleas?**

**Beijinhos :****


	2. Nice to meet you!

Capítulo 2:

- Ei Inuyasha, acorda! – falou Miroku e bufou para o amigo que nem se moveu – Ai meu Deus! A Kagome tá lá se agarrando com o Sesshoumaru!

- Inu levantou em um pulo.

- O QUÊ? – gritou - A Kagome já chegou?

- Ei Miroku, precisa de ajuda para acordar a bela adormecida? – perguntou Kagome sorrindo.

- Bom dia pra você também K-chan! – disse Inu.

- Bom dia Inu-kun! - disse a garota dando um beijo estralado na bochecha dele.

- Vocês já foram apresentados? - perguntou Inuasha se referindo a Kagome e Miroku,

- Sim, Sesshy nos apresentou! - disse K.

- Ele não bateu em você Miroku? – perguntou Inu espantado.

- Não. Milagre né? Geralmente é HOUSHI, VOCÊ DE NOVO? - respondeu o garoto.

- É...

- Vamos? – perguntou Sesshy para K.

- Desculpa Sesshy, mas eu disse que ia com o Inu e com o Miroku pra escola.

- Vá com o Sesshumaru, se não vai se atrasar Kagome – disse Ysumi. – E... Se aprese Inuyasha!

- Certo! Até depois Inu-kun!

Chegando na escola Kagome falou:

- Pode deixar Sesshy, eu vou encontrar o Souta agora.

- Certo! Nos vemos depois K – Sesshumaru era do terceiro ano e K do segundo.

Kagome saiu andando a procura de Souta quando esbarrou em alguém.

- Desculpe-me!

- Não tem problema! Sou Kouga, você é nova por aqui, certo? - pergintou o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Sim, sou Kagome Higurashi!

- Mana! Encontrei você! – disse Souta – Ei, quem é você?

- O nome dele é Kouga! - apressou-se em responder.

- Agora são três preocupações: Inuyasha, Sesshmaru e... Kouga!

- Quatro – Miroku sorridente atrás de Kagome – Meu nome é Miroku, põem ai na sua lista!

- Cala a boca Houshi! – disse Kouga

- Oi K-Chan! - Inu parou ao seu lado.

- Oi Inu! - respondeu a garota

- Olá cara de cachorro! - falou Kouga provocativo.

- Oi lobo fedido – virou-se para Souta – Oi tampinha!

- Tampinha é você INUYASHA – disse Souta – tira a pata de cima da minha irmã!

- Bom dia Inu meu amor! Estava com saudade! – disse uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos abraçando Inuyasha – Quem é ela? – apontou para Kagome.

- É minha vizinha Kagome Higurashi, Kikyou... E eu não sou seu amor! Desgruda chiclete! – disse Inuasha empurrando – a.

- Eu não vou segurar vela! – disse Miroku – Vou procurar a minha Sangozinha.

- Não encoste em mim Miroku! – disse uma garota, K deduziu que fosse Sangô. Ela olhou para Kagome.

- Sou Sangô e você é Kagome, certo?

- Certo. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Ah, olá Souta! Kohaku está procurando você! – disse Sangô

- Oi Sangô, vou ver se encontro ele...

De repente... POW! Sangô deu um tapa em Miroku.

- Venha comigo K-chan, ante que o Miroku resolva passar a mão na sua bonda também! - disse Sangô puxando o braço da nova amiga.

- Até mais Kouga!

- Tchau Kagome!

E as duas se afastaram...

- Ei Sangô, você é muito popular por aqui? - perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Eu? Não, não, mas conheço muita gente. – disse Sangô. – Então o Inu é seu vizinho... Você conhece o irmão dele Sesshoumaru?

- Ah, sim, eu e o Sesshy somos amigos. Ele é ótimo! - elogiou K.

- Não acredito que você ta falando bem do meu irmão Kagome! – reclamou Inuyasha.

- Aff, Inuyasha! Gosto muito de você também tá? -

- Ei vou sair com o Miroku depois da aula, quer vir também K-chan? - convidou Inuyashs.

- Claro! Você vem também Sangô? - perguntou a garota.

- Ah, eu não sei... - respondeu a garota receosa.

- Vamos lá Sangôzinha prometo que não passo a mão em você! – disse Miroku

- Vai Sangô! Eu te apresento ao Sesshy! - pediu Kagome animada.

- Certo, não vou deixar você com esse tarado do Miroku. - concordou Sangô.

´Vai me apresentar pra quem hein K-chan? – disse Sesshoumaru – E... HOUSHI! VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO NA KAGOME? – irritou-se Ssshy.

- Ainda não, mas se você faz questão posso reconsiderar... - disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não ouse Houshi! – disse Kouga.

- Nossa... Eu acho que posso me defender sozinha sabe? - disse Kagome ironicamente.

- Ah, foi mal K... Mas pra quem você vai me apresentar? Sou tão cobiçado assim? - perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Cobiçado eu não sei, mas prepotente... Essa é a Sangô!

- Ah, ouvi falar de você... Disseram que você é muito inteligente! Sou Sesshumaru Taisho. Kagome pare de me chamar de Sesshy na frente de todo mundo!

- Claro! Afinal esse apelido é exclusividade minha! - disse amorena sorrindo.

- E eu? – choramingou Inu

- Inu, sua mãe te chama assim... e também tem aquela garota... como é o nome dela? Kikynojo, Kikichata, Kikyvaca? Ah, lembrei Kikyou!

- Ei, olha lá a nerd! Sangô você viu o Kou... Achei você! – disse uma garota ruiva.

- Oi Ayamê. Tchau Kagome! – e deu um beijo na bochecha da colegial deixando Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru irritados.

Ei cara de cachorro sai de perto dela! – Sesshoumaru se pôs na frente de Kagome

Você tem uma boa guarda... – comentou Sangô.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Já havia se passado três semanas desde que as aulas começaram. Kagome estava cansada! Mas não das aulas. Não, não. Ela era muito inteligente, todos os professores gostavam dela, as nerds a odiavam, os nerds a idolatravam... Kagome se tornara muito popular, além de inteligente, era bonita e carismática. Ficou muito amiga de Rin, Ayamê e, é claro, Sangô. Estava saindo frequentemente com Kouga, que se mostrara ser uma ótima companhia e, além de muito bonito era romântico... Mas ainda não havia acontecido nada entre eles.

Bom, enfim, Kagome estava cansada pelas investidas de seus vizinhos, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Quando saíra com eles só se ouvia "você viu o que aquele idiota do meu irmão..." e assim por diante. Ambos não desistiam, era sempre "e ai Kagome vamos sair amanhã né?".

Estava conversando com Sesshoumaru:

- Ah Sesshy, adoro conversar com você, mas tenho q ir...

- Claro, continuamos nossa conversa amanhã a noite...

- Você ta convidando a K-chan pra sair seu babaca? – irritou-se Inuyasha

E eles começaram a discutir, até que Kagome...

- CALEM A BOCA, IDIOTAS! – gritou.

E segui para sala. Em cima de sua mesa havia um bilhete...

_Kagome, você esta sendo convocada a sair comigo hoje!_

_Com amor, Kouga._

Kouga, sempre gentil... Ele era da sala dela, então respondeu...

_Claro, Kouga! Nos encontramos às 19h._

_Beijos, Kagome._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

E lá estavam eles, num restaurante de comida italiana, Kouga tinha muito bom gosto...

Eu estava adorando. Até que ele fez o que eu mais temia:

- Ei, Kagome... Quer namorar comigo?

**Continua...**

**Oi Gente!**

**Queria agradecer a Aiko (fofuxa), que foi a primeira leitora, antes e depois da revisão.**

Aiko Toshio: Owwn querida, muito obrigada viu. Sua aopinião é super importante. Estou revisando. Logo sai o cap 3. Beijos :**

Feliz Ano Novo!

Beijos.

P.S.: Deixem uma reviw?


	3. I think I like you

Capítulo 3: **EU NÃO QUERO SOFRER POR AMOR!**

- Ei Kagome, quer namorar comigo?

As palavras ecoavam em sua mente..."namorar?com o Kouga?", mas eu gosto do INU! Mas é uma boa maneira de fazer ciumes... Eu não posso enganar o Kouga... Certo, eu posso sim! Ele é ótimo e se eu começar a gostar dele de verdade é melhor ainda... Vai que de brinde eu esqueço o Inuyasha?

- Claro Kouga! - então ele ele deu um beijo... é ele beijava bem, maisa ou menos... Igualzinho ao Houjo... Que coisa né? Aceitei namorar o Houjo só para não magoá-lo... Xi ferrou já são 10 para ás 23h, tenho que ir para casa! AGORA!

- Kouga, eu tenho que ir...- disse dando-lhe um beijo - Até amanhã!

- Até K-chan... - ela era realmente linda... Com aquele vestido então? Perfeita! Minha Kagome... Só minha! Não posso deixá-la passear com aqueles dois cachorrinhos!

Inuyasha acordou cedo (milagre né?), de um sonho que tivera com Kagome...Ué vocês não sabiam? Ele sonhava com ela toda noite... Ele vestiu-se e foi para a casa da amiga... Ele não sabia o que sentia por ela, mas com certeza era mais, bem mais que uma simples amizade...

- Ah, bom dia Inuyasha! - disse a mãe de Kagome ao recebê-lo.

- Bom dia Sra. Higurashi. - respondeu Inu

- A K-chan já está descendo! - avisou a mulher.

- Inu! - disse Kagome se jogando nos braços do rapaz - Acordou cedo hoje, hein? Bom dia!

- Bom dia pra você também K-chan! Vamos? - convidou.

- Não dá... - disse Kagome com um sorriso murcho.

- Por que? - perguntou Inuyasha... _decepcionado._

- Porque eu combinei de ir com o Kouga! Olha lá ele já ta ali no portão! Vem Inu! - disse puxado Inuyasha até o portão.

- Bom dia amor! - exclamou Kouga - Levando os cachorros para passear logo de manhã cedo?

- Cala a boca lobo fedido! E desde quando a K-chan é seu amor? - perguntou irritado.

- Desde ontem à noite, quando ela aceitou namorar comigo, cachorrinho. Então, vamos K-chan?

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ E A MINHA K-CHAN NAMORANDO? - gritou Inuyasha

- ELA É MINHA! - gritou Kouga.

- Eu não sou de nenhum de vocês dois - mas se fosse seria do Inu, pensou - Vamos para escola Kouga! AGORA! E não fala assim do Inuyasha.

- Claro! - concordou Kouga prontamente.

Quando chegaram na escola Kagome estava irritada, muito, muito irritada mesmo!

- Peraí Kouga... Tá me dizendo que só porque estou namorando com você não posso mais ficar com o Inu, com o Sesshy ou com qualquer outro menino? KOUGA VAI PRO INFERNO... EU NÃO NAMORO COM VOCÊ NEM NA PRÓXIMA ENCARNAÇÃO! - é, como ia fazer ciumes no Inuyasha se nem podia chegar perto dele! Foi na direção de Sangô, Mikoku, Rin, Ayamê, Sesshy e... Inuyasha sem nem escutar o que Kouga dizia.

- Inu... Me desculpa por hoje de manhã? - pediu. Estava angustiada... Tratara Inuyasha muito mal aquela manhã... Que merda! Estava apaixonada por ele!

- Claro... - disse abraçando-a pela cintura - Mas tem que me prometer que não vai mais sair com aquele lobo fedido!

- Deus me livre! Nem me fale daquele idiota! - disse Kagome

- Você deu um fora no Kouga? - Perguntou Ayamê - Coitado! Eu vou lá ver como ele está!

Foi quando Kagome reparou Sesshy e Rin abraçados se beijando...

- Ih, Rin! Cuida bem do meu irmãozinho, senão vai se ver comigo! - censurou.

- De jeito nenhum o Sesshumaru pode ser seu irmão K-chan - implicou Inuyasha

- Por que?

- Porque aí eu ia ser seu irmão também! E irmãos não podem namorar...

Foi aí que Kagome entendeu... Inuyasha gostava dela e não ia usá-la, como ela fez com Kouga, que já estava de agarrando com Ayamê.

- É... pode ser... - concordou pensativa.

Nos dias seguintes Kagome pensara no que Inuyasha disse... Talvez ele só quisesse se divertir dela, enquanto ela estava apaixonada por ele, se se aproximasse de Inu iria sofrer... Ela não sabia o que estava sentindo. Queria contar tudo a ele, se declarar, mas ao mesmo tempo morria de medo de ser jogada fora. Inuyasha era aquele tipo de garoto ao qual o passado condenava. Um galinha convicto.

Inuyasha? - chamou ela.

O que foi Ká? - ela estava disposta a se declarar.

Ah, nada, esquece.

Não fica assim. - disse Inuuyasha. - Aquele lobo fedido não merece a sua companhia.

Ele achava que ela estava assim por causa de Kouga? "Quem me dera", pensou a Kagome.

Inuyasha, você já esteve apaixonado? - ela perguntou tentado entender os interesses do garoto.

Você está apaixonada pelo Kouga? - perguntou tenso.

Não! Que horror. Só queria saber. - respondeu rapidamente.

Ah, eu não sei. Talvez. Não sei exatamente o que é.

Então somos dois Inuyasha, somos dois...

**Continua... **

**Oi!**

**O namoro com o Kouga durou pouco... **

**Aiko Toshio: linda! Desculpa a demora! Sabe quando você põe na cabeça, "Não posto sem receber mais uma reviw!"? Pois é... Rsrs, estou tentando aumentar os chappies também... Beijoos :****

**Bjus**


	4. I Love You

**Capítulo 4: Amo você **

Desde aquela manhã Kagome evitara Inuyasha. Se Inuyasha não sabia o que sentia, ela menos ainda. Estava confusa e tinha medo do que aconteceria se isso continuasse. Como amigos, ela estaria se machucando ainda mais, sempre estado ao seu lado e não podendo tê-lo.

E Sesshoumaru e Rin? Simplesmente estavam se agarrando, ali, na frente de todos. Justo Rin, a garotinha tímida. E Sesshy, o garoto reservado e sem sérios relacionamentes.

E Miroku e Sangô? Não havia brigado hoje! Os amigos estavam mais do que surpresos, já que estavam sempre ouvindo reclamações e discussões entre eles.

Apesar de Sesshumaru ser só um amigo, um irmão para ela, Kagome foi perguntar a Rin o que estava acontecendo entre eles, pois até o dia anterior ele estava tentando convidá-la para sair! E hoje estava se agarrando com Rin! A Rin, aquela garotinha tímida, saindo com Sesshumaru, um dos caras mais fechados que Kagome conhecia? O que estava acontecendo? Fosse o que fosse era estranho, muito, muito estranho! Rin com Sesshumaru?

Tudo bem, tudo bem... Rin é bem bonita, sinsera e amavél, mas para Sesshumaru? Além do mais, ela é totalmente tímida e sempre ficara sozinha, sem ninguém. Até que ela, Kagome libertou aquela carinha de criança da solidão!

Lá estava Rin, dispersa em seus pensamentos;

- Ei! Rin! – chamou Ka.

- Ah! Oi Kagome! – respondeu, toda vermelhinha...

- O que está acontecendo entre você e o Sesshy, hein, Rin? - indagou a garota, queria saber o que estava havendo.

- Ah K-chan... Você não ficou braba, ficou? – perguntou Rin com ressentimento.

- Claro que não boba! – disse K sorrindo – Só queria saber o que estava acontecendo! O Sesshy é como um irmão para mim! É só, sei lá, meio estranho vê-lo assim, com outra pessoa.

- Ah! Ele cansou de levar toco de você...

- Bobinho esse Sesshy, né? Ele é só meu grande amigo, meu irmãozinho! Mas você ficou com ele Rin? - perguntou, como se fosse óbvio.

- É...

- O Sesshoumaru guarda todos os meus segredos sabe, Rin? Adoro ele! Hehehehe... Meu maninho! Sei que sempre posso confiar nele!

- Já vi que vou ter que subornar o Sesshoumaru para ele me contar os seus segredos, lindinha! – Kagome virou-se de relance... Ali estavam eles, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Nem pensar! Os segredos da K-chan são só meus, meus! – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Que coisa hein Sesshy! Será que a Rin quer me subornar para eu contar os seus segredos a ela? - perguntou Kagome sacana.

- Não ouse – ameaçou Sesshoumaru.

- Não é uma má idéeia... Tô precisando de grana, sabe? – zombou K.

- Sua moleca! Você merece um castigo! – disse Sesshoumaru fazendo cócegas em K.

- Para, para! Eu não falo nada para a Rin! Juro! Só para o Inu, o Mi e a Sangô! E para o resto da escola, claro. - disse Ka rindo.

- O quê? - perguntou S incrédulo.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Não fala para ninguém, ta? - prometeu Ka.

- Eu te amo, sabia pequena? - declarou para sua 'irmãzinha'

- Também te amo irmãozinho! – disse K, dando um beijo na bochecha de Sesshy!

- Mas eu amo mais a Rin! - brincou o garoto (brincou, é? Aham, sei...)

- O QUÊ? E eu amo mais o INU! - disse Kagome abraçando Inuyasha.

- O INUYASHA! - falou Sesshoumaru voltando a fazer cócegas na garota

- Eu tava brincando! Te amo mais que tudo! – disse pulando em Sesshoumaru. " que mentirosa que eu sou" – pensou.

Foram para casa. Grudada em Sesshoumaru, longe de Inuyasha... Não trocara uma palavra com ele desde de manhã... Que saudade que tinha daquele idiota! (tadinho dele)

###

**Quando viram o nome do cap acharam que era o Inu e a K, né? Pois é, eu também, já que estou só revisando para repostar... Chappie curtinho eu sei, mas estou trabalhando em um final descente, prometo.**

**Own meninas obrigada pelas reviews, esse capítulo é dedicado para vocês, fofas.**

**Aiko Toshio: ****Obrigada sempre, né flor? Sempre acompanhando e deixando a sua marquinha. De qualquer jeito, prefiro não abusar e postar rapidinho mesmo... Rsrs, estava só esperando a sua review essa vez. Beijoos :****

**Eulalia Arantes****: Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo florzinha. Beijo :***

_**Mandem uma review para deixar uma escritora super feliz, vai?**_


	5. Secrets

Capítulo 5: **REVELAÇÕES DE INUYASHA TAISHO!**

**Nota: esse cap conta a história pelo ponto de vista do Inu. Espero que gostem. Beijos,**

**A autora.**

Na primeira vez que eu a vi fiquei pasmo... A minha nova vizinha era incrível! Tinha um corpo perfeito, cabelo perfeito, olhos e aquele sorriso de matar...

Ok, admito, eu sou galinha, em uma situação normal, quando chegássemos ao jardim eu já estaria agarrando ela... Mas não, por dois motivos:

1º - Não sei por que, mas ela era diferente, não tinha só um corpo e um rostinho bonito, tinha algo a mais.

2º - O irmão dela não me deixava chegar perto dela. É serio! O Kohaku é um irmão muito ciumento!

Tentei ser gentil, ofereci um refrigerante e fui buscar e quando voltei, adivinha só? O meu maior pesadelo! Ela estava conversando com o insuportável do meu meio irmão Sesshoumaru! Será que ela tinha noção do que estava fazendo comigo?Acho que não, porque sinceramente, estou ficando louco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Acordei no meio da noite e ouvi duas pessoas conversando no jardim. Da minha janela vi a minha K-chan conversando com o Sesshoumaru! QUE MENINA IDIOTA! Ok, de idiota ela não tem nada, mas será q ela não vê que ele está flertando com ela! Ou será que ela está gostando? Não, não Inuyasha, ela vai ser a sua namorada! Meu Deus que pensamento foi esse?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dias depois e nós três estávamos sempre juntos... É, isso mesmo, três! Eu, a minha K e o idiota do Sesshoumaru! Dá pra acreditar? O Sesshoumaru, ou como a K o apelidou, Sesshy. É... agora somos: Sesshy, Inu e K-chan. Ela foi a uma museu com o Sesshoumaru e eu fui ligar para meu amigo, Miroku. A conversa resumida que contei para a K:

-Oi Inu! Ta sumido, hein? Não falo com você a 3 dias!

-Estava mostrando a cidade a uma amiga... Vamos juntos para escola amanhã, certo?

- Claro, como sempre!

- Teremos companhia! Amanhã conversamos então! Tchau!

Como a conversa realmente foi:

- E aí Inuyasha!

- Ah. Oi Miroku!

- O que aconteceu com você? É uma garota? Mas você sempre teve facilidade com as mulheres...

- É... só que geralmente o Sesshoumaru não está interessado nelas – Inuyasha pensou alto – O QUÊ? Não há nada de errado, cara!

- É, sei... A gente se fala amanhã, ta Inuyasha? Tchau!

- Tchau Miroku! E, ah... Teremos companhia.

- Ela? Aquela garota?

- Aham.

- Gostosa?

- Perfeita! Mas é a minha futura namorada! Nem sonha Miroku!

- Inuyasha Taisho namorando? HAHAHHAHAHHAHAH! Essa é boa! Kkkkk

Desliguei na cara dele!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fazia uma semana desde que as aulas haviam começado. Já estava me acostumando com os caras que cantavam a minha K. Ela já tinha dado um pé na bunda do Sesshoumaru e do Kouga ou lobo fedorento, como preferir, que foi seu namorado durante menos de 24h!

Só tinha um problema: agora, ela estava me evitando. O que eu vou fazer com esta garota?

Capítulo 6: **O SEGREDO REVELADO**

Fala sério! Essa brincadeirinha evita Inuyasha pra cá, evita Inuyasha pra lá já tá me cansando! O meu psicológico não esta preparado para isso. Eu já não sei o que me dói mais, vê-lo afastado de mim ou vê-lo sofrendo por isso... Aquilo era verdade? Kagome Higurashi se cansando com garotos? Sim, é verdade, eu garanto! Mas ele não é qualquer garoto, ele é o meu vizinho, Inuyasha Taisho, por que eu sou apaixounada desde que a gente se conheceu melhor... Bom? Mais ou menos, vamos descrevê-lo: gostoso, galinha, lindo, maravilhoso... eu disse gostoso? tem certeza? GOSTOSO! **(Valeu Aiko Toshio) **

Bom, tenho que dizer, as coisas estão muito estranhas aqui na Escola Shiron no Tama! Sério! A Rin terminou o rolo com o Sesshy e não quer me contar o por que! Ela tá toda tristonha... Eu a vi andando com o Kouga pra lá e pra cá ultimamente, que estranho! Mas ela não foi a única, a Ayamê seguiu seu exemplo, deu um pé na bunda do Kouga e também não quer me contar a razão! Ninguém me conta nada! Mas tem mais! Essa você não vai acreditar! O Miroku e a Sangô estão namorando! Sério, eu juro! É isso aí, Miruku Houshi namorando! Há 4 dias, o primeiro namoro do meu amiguinho... Ele arranjou uma nova profissão, em vez de tarado e pervertido, agora ele é desentupidor de pia! Adivinha quem é a pia? Isso mesmo, a Sangô! Aff.

Tem mais uma coisa... E eu tô ficando preocupada por causa dela... Alguém vai descobrir o meu segredo! Quem será? Tente adivinhar... Eu não sei... As únicas pessoas que conhecem meu segredo são: meus pais, meu irmão e... ele. Então eu sei que esta seguro! Porque ele jamais falaria a ninguém!

Aquele maldito vai mandar seu soldado me buscar... De novo, aquele demônio tem uma obsessão e o capanga dele uma queda... Estou mais forte! Ele não pode me pegar dessa vez. Tá, pode, pode sim! Mas eu sou mais esperta e sempre consigo fugir! KKKKKK! Eu sou demais!

**(nota: essa parte é do Inu)**

Ela tava me evitando ou o que? Ótimo, vou buscar ajuda então... Ajuda em uma amiga dela, ela tem que me ajudar.

- Ah, nem vem Inuyasha! O seu irmão já pediu isso ontem! – uma mentirinha de nada, pensou Sangô - e além do mais preciso de tempo para o Miroku, lembra? Seu melhor amigo!

Inuyasha estranhou, mas assentiu com a cabeça. A maioria das garotas caia aos pés de Sesshumaru e Kagome, de forma alguma era como a maioria! Mas a Rin também não... O Sesshy tava com uma queda por mulheres difíceis? Eu, hein? E ele tinha uma segunda opção. E era muito boa também...

- Nem. Pense. Nisso. – disse Sangô – A Rin tá ajudando o Kouga, entendeu Inuyasha?

- Hã?

- Você é meio lerdo, né Inuyasha? Você achou que eles tavam juntos pra lá e pra cá por que motivo? Dãããããã!

- Aff, sério? Tudo bem ainda...

- Nem pense na Ayamê! Cê tá loco? Ela acabou de dar um pé na bunda do Kouga porque ele tava afim da K-chan! Se vira sozinho, Inucão.

- Han?

- Sei lá... O Kouga te chama tanto de cara de cachorro que...

- Tchau, Sangô!

E foi embora irritado...

** (**Voltando pra K)

- Ei K, vamos na lanchonete depois da aula? – Inu

- Não dá... Passa lá em casa às 6. – beijou a bochecha de Inu – Tenho que falar com a Rin

Sesshy ouviu e não gostou...

- Não se intrometa! – disse ela.

-Rin!

- Oi K. Você soube q...

- O Sesshy tá super apaixonado por vc! Nunca vi o meu maninho assim... O que você tava dizendo?

- Verdade K?

- Ah, claro... O Q ACONTECEU Rin!

Mas ela já tinha saído correndo, atrás do Sesshy, obvio! Esse dois são muito fofos! Sangô, cadê vc?

Topei com a idiota da Kikynojo. Eca! Essa garota me dá enjoos...Opa! O que a Ayamê tá fazendo com ela?

- Ayamê?

- Sou amiga da Kikyou agora! Me venere, fracassada!

E saíram, to espantada com a atitude dessa garota... Eu, hein.

Encontrei o Kouga e ele tava com um buquê de rosas na mão...

- K-chan...

- Dá isso pra outra pessoa! Uma que goste de você de verdade

- Mas...

- Você é um grande amigo Kouga, mas nunca vai ser mais que isso.

Ele saiu batendo o pé e jogou o buquê no lixo. Dá pra acreditar nisso?

Ting tong... O Inu chegou...

- Oi.

- Vamos?

E fomos caminhando até que...

- Oi Kagome! Sabe, o Naraku ta com saudade de você...

- Maldito!

Ele nos transportou para o esconderijo do Naraku.

Inuyasha estava sem entender

- Inu...eu

Ela é uma maga! E sacerdotiza. Naraku é apaixonado por ela.

**xxx**

**Oi Gente!**

**Juntei dois capítulos para ficar maior, ok? O próximo é o último, mas eu posso pensar em escrever um Epílogo se comentarem...**

**Aiko Toshio: Obrigada flor, por tufo mesmo, todo esse apoio que você tem me dado nesse tempo de fanfiction. Rsrs. Beijo :***

**Eulalis Arantes: Obrigada, esse capítulo ficou mais compridinho. Beijo :***

_**SE ACHAREM Q MEREÇO... QHERO UMA REVIW DE PRESENTE!**_


	6. The Happy End

/- Cala a boca Bankotsu! Aquele maldito obsessivo!

- Aff. Não fala assim que magoa amor! – Naraku

- Não chama a K-chan assim seu verme! – disse Inuyasha

- Querida, você tem visitas! – ignorou Inu

- Sério? Quem o papa ou o bispo? – disse K sarcástica

- Não, o seu ex. Hoxo né?

- Houjo – corrigiu – e ele é meu melhor amigo... Eu acho.

- Tava com tanta saudade de você! – Houjo apareceu de repente e abraçou K.

- Eu também! Espera... HOUJO O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI?

- Não briga com ele, você sabe que ninguém resiste a você – intrometeu Ban.

- Nem você... – suspirou K

- Calem-se! Ele me ajudou e vai embora. Mas você... – ele apontou para Inuyasha – vai morrer!

- Não vou deixar! – disse Kagome

- É tudo o que eu quero meu bem...

Draga! Se ela salvasse Inuyasha usaria todo o seu poder! Não havia mais tempo! Havia treinado muito enquanto em que Naraku esteve fora. Chegara a hora. Kagome fez um arco com magia.

- Flecha mortal! (n/a: que brega né?) – e atirou. Naraku estava morto.

- Vamos embora! – disse K para Inu, abrindo um portal – está na hora de voltar para casa.

- O que... o que foi aquilo?

- Naraku era um youkai e eu fui encarregada de matá-lo, mas ele recebeu a mesma tarefa. Treinei muito, mas ele foi mais rápido. Só que Naraku se apaixonou por mim e não me matou.

- Ele podia ter matado você?

- Com um só golpe, mas fiquei mais forte e consegui derrota-lo.

- Sabe, esse cara supera o Kouga! Me atrapalhou muito mais!

-Han?

- Eu... eu ia pedir você em namoro hoje.

- Não vai mais?

- Você quer?

Ela o beijou.

XxX

4 anos depois.

Eu não acredito que vocês vão se casar! - exclamou Sangô Houshi. Sim, ela mesma havia se casado com Miroku.

- Nem eu San, nem eu. Somos tão jovens e... Ah, quem se importa? Eu o amo, ele me ama, somos felizes... - comentou Kagome sonhadora.

- Eu sei! Estou tão animada por vocês! - Sangô.

- Então, tenho que fazer um pedido. - disse Kagome séria. Séria demais. - Quer ser minha madrinha?

- AH! Quero demais amiga! - respondeu a garota dando pulinhos.

- Francamente Sangô, você tem certeza que tem 20 anos? - perguntou Rin atrás dela.

- RIN! Você veio! - comemorou Kagome. - Achei que estava em Paris!

- Sesshoumaru me contou! Inuyasha ligou, nos convidando, para ser padrinhos!

- É garotas, estamos ficando velhas. Ou vocês não sentem saudades do dia em que nossa querida Ka veio para Tókio?

- Claro que sim! - concordou Rin.

- E quem se importa? - perguntou Kagome. - Somos bonitas, bem sucedidas e temos homens maravilhosos aos nossos pés. E a nossa Sangôzinha está grávida!

- Quem contou para você?– perguntou Sangô alarmada. - Nem Miroku sabe!

- San, querida, olha para você. Não bebe, fica parando a cada loja de bebê, está toda sentimental e faz mais de um mês que não reclama da sua menstruação! Estou superfeliz por você.

- Somos as mais felizes do mundo! - concluíu Rin.

**FIM**

Foi mal,mas esse é o fim e não vai ter Epílogo. Bjbj :**


	7. Thanks

**Agradecimentos**

Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram, comentaram e/ou apoiaram essa fanfic. Foi muito importante para mim. Agradecimentos especiais a Aiko Toshio, Eulália Arantes e Fernanda, que deixaram suas reviews aqui. Muito obrigada.

_Resposta reviews último capítulo:_

**Aiko Toshio:** Obrigada por tudo. Não só aqui, em todas as fanfics você está lá, me apoiando. Foi a minha primeira leitora, a primeira que comentou. Own, valeu mesmo querida. Beijos :*

**Fernanda:** Eu espero realmente que você nunca perca seu tempo lendo isso. Foi a minha primeira fic, eu não podia torná-la uma coisa totalmente diferente. Eu não podia, é a minha marca. O meu início, minha primeira história, minha primeira aventura como escritora. Não creio que você possa entender isso, já que não escreve e/ou posta aqui, ou não tem coragem de criticar frente a frente. Eu vou estar feliz enquanto uma pessoa ficar feliz lendo minhas histórias. De qualquer forma, obrigada.

_**Beijos para todas vocês :***_


End file.
